Technical Field
The invention relates to navigation systems. In particular, the invention relates to navigation systems with access control.
Related Art
Navigation systems may provide a user with information on how to reach a destination. Such navigation systems may be implemented in portable devices or within cars Navigation systems use navigation data to navigate a route. The navigation data may include information on specific places or points of interest. Based on a starting point, an endpoint and map data, the navigation system may map a path to a destination.
The map data may be stored. The stored data may be linked to the navigation system. Some navigation systems include a non-volatile, writable memory that retains map data. The map data may be transferred from a disk.
Once the navigation data is stored in a navigation system, some systems no longer use the disk. In these systems, the distribution of the navigation data on the disk is not controlled and may be used in other systems.